The Orange star chronicles
by Ink sunset
Summary: A story based around Murphy's law applied to Gohan's time at OSH Gohan/Videl after a while.
1. Chapter 1

The Orange Star chronicles

A/N: Hey guys! New story, second story, woo! I am a soppy idiot and love the Gohan/Videl relationship so I'm doing a bit of humour/romance focused around Gohan's time in orange star high school. This will contain several 'acts' all following different story lines, but revolving around the same two characters (guess who XD) So without further ado, let's begin!

P.S half the ideas here are not mine, but I promise I do not knowingly plagiarize off others. Sorry for stealing the ideas, but these are simply my take on a fun theme.

P.P.S

_This is usually thoughts_

"this is speech"

This is mind speech

Disclaimer: *cocks shotgun and pulls on balaclava* I don't own DBZ-but I will soon...

Act 1:When schoolkids meet Saiyans

_Set halfway through the Saiyaman saga._

Gohan leapt down the stairs and ran into class just in time.

_Phew. Just on time! Stupid criminals. _He thought as he plonked himself down, barely registering Erasa's wave or Videl's noncommittal nod of the head, and ignoring Sharpner's comment outright. He leaned back and relaxed. It wasn't as if what they were learning in Mathematics today was anything he hadn't learned at least three years ago. But then something caught his interest "-so come and collect a slip to ask your parents if you can go on the trip. After all, it is overnight."

Gohan stood and retrieved a slip like most of the others. Maybe it'd be fun!

Erasa squealed "you're coming too Gohan! It'll be so much fun! Sleepover, guys and we get to see Capsule Corp On the inside!" Gohan stared at her. _D...did sh...she say __**Capsule Corp?!**__"_

Gohan shuffled nervously as his mother surveyed the slip. "So you say you'll be visiting Capsule Corp overnight?" "yes mother" "with girls?" "y...yes mother" Chi-chi gasped "perhaps I will finally get some grandchildren!"

Gohan sweatdropped "m...mom we're in communal rooms..."

Gohan did his homework for the rest of the week in under two hours, then packed his bags-or rather, capsules.

_Right, pens, pencils, definitely. So rubbers-oh let's just bring my whole pencilcase. Food, definitely food, lots of food-but didn't they say food would be provided? Ah...Bulma's cooking...let's bring some anyway. Clothes, yes, clothes, so a T-shirt and pants for each day we're staying. And maybe a Gi, just in case. I know Vegeta. Let's take the blue one. And a few books. Let's go for the art of war, Food catalogue supreme and... the cell games: a run-through in detail._

Having finished packing, he went downstairs and ate a metric ton of Chi-chi's cooking, and turned in

On the day, Gohan made sure to turn up early. Almost everyone had got permission, and they were clustered in small groups near theairplane, chattering excitedly. Gohan made his way over to Videl, Erasa and Sharpner and was surprised to see even Sharpner was pretty upbeat. So much so that he actually said "hi" without an addition of 'nerd', 'dork' or 'brains'. Before long the register was called and they boarded the airplane.

It was a little over an hour's flight to west city, and Gohan was quite relieved to get off. They gathered in the front yard of the Capsule Corp HQ, awed by the size of it. (except Gohan of course)

They waited there for 10 minutes, the teachers saying every 3 that someone would be picking them up from here, before an eight year old boy with pale purple hair walked out, dressed in a green hoodie, jeans and incredibly expensive trainers. The teachers approached.

"Hey. I'm Trunks Briefs, mom told me to pick you lot up fr-"

The boy suddenly seemed to notice something and jogged off to Gohan. Gohan was looking the other way, so he tapped him. Gohan didn't feel it, so Trunks drew back his leg and kicked Gohan with all his might. And for a demi-saiyan, even an eight year old demi-saiyan, that's a lot of might indeed.

"OW!"

Gohan spun around to see Trunks grinning at him "Hey Gohan." "Trunks what the hell was that for?!" the older boy practically yelled. "You ignored me" Gohan stared, before shaking his head "whatever. Take us inside, will ya? While you're dad's still busy"

Trunks nodded, and strolled back past before ringing the bell. The receptionist's voice sounded out:

"Hello, Capsule Corp, may I help you?"

Trunks spoke in "Trunks here, with a bunch of schoolkids who need guest ID cards."

"Ok Trunks, bring them in."

Videl, Erasa and Sharpner stared at Gohan "You know the Briefs?!" Videl spluttered. Gohan scratched the back of his neck "Er...that is to say... family friends?" Videl looked curiously before clamming for a while. Sharpner stroked his blonde hair "Oh man, you've so gotta introduce me to Bulma Briefs. One flex of my muscles and I'll have a fortune, a large house and a sexy ass wi-"

Gohan shoved some paper in his mouth "you realise the kid is her **son?**"

Sharpner spluttered as he saw Trunks glaring daggers at him. "ah. Shit. Taken, then. Shame, I'd love to cop a feel of **that **as-"

Sharpner was shut up by Gohan shoving a sock into his mouth, Erasa slapping him, and Trunks kicking him in the groin simultaneously. He grimaced as he fell to the floor. Trunks glared at him "if he does that again Gohan I'll kick a lot harder".

Sharpner paled.

They were taken into the Atrium, which was like a garden in itself, and were greeted by Bulma Briefs, in a plain red dress "Hi kids, I'm Bulma Briefs, and I'm the owne-" She was interrupted by Trunks sprinting up to her "Hey mom guess what? Gohan's in this class! C'mon, Gohan!" Gohan stepped forwards, blushing slightly "hey Bulma" "Gohan! How are you? Got your ID card? How's Chi-Chi?"

The class stared as Gohan answered the questions. Gohan-nerd Gohan, brains-was on first name-basis with Mrs. Briefs?! What the hell?!

Their attention was turned back to Bulma as she said "ok kids, let's start the tour shall we?" And with that, she set off. The rest of the class trooped after her, Gohan and Trunks at the front, talking to each other.

The class listened animatedly to Bulma's talk as she showed them several photos of her dad's inventions while they walked down the corridor, pointing out rooms of note as she walked.

"And this is a first prototype of the capsules so famous today and-Oh that's the normal gym there. It's rarely used but you can use it if you want at lunch and any free time. And this is the prototype for capsule corp's very own spa-oops-aircraft, used uniquely as it's too expensive to mass produce. Then these are-oh by the way, that's the GR room, off limits to all of you unfortunately, but your ID cards can't get in there anyway. And these are my labs. Let's look in here, shall we?"

Of course, halfway through, Trunks had left, begging hunger. By the time the tour was over, almost two hours had passed since their arrival. Capsule Corp was certainly big. Bulma whistled "ok that's it for the tour. Lunch is here now, I ordered pizza for you all, so let's go! Gohan, could you please stay back a moment?" Bulma smiled "I know what Saiyans are like so you can join Trunks in our kitchen for lunch" Gohan beamed "wow thanks a lot Bulma!"

Videl finished her three slices of pizza quickly, and given that they had the majority of an hour left for lunch, decided to go check out the gym. Sharpner and a few other jocks were already there but basically seemed to be comparing muscles. Videl walked over to the punchbag, then battered it for 15 minutes. By the time she left the jocks were staring at her. As she moved off Sharpner put his arm around her "Hey, babe. Something botherin' you? Don't worry, 'cause I've got it all right here." Videl snorted and shrugged him off "If by all you mean nothing..." She continued down the hall before she heard someone whistling, and natural instincts caused her to flip behind a column. Gohan was there, strolling down the corridor and whistling happily. Videl slowly followed him, curious. The most noticeable thing about him was his attire. Gohan was dressed in a blue sleeveless Gi, and Videl couldn't help but wonder why a nerd was wearing fighting clothes. She saw him make his way over to the room Bulma had called 'the GR room' and swipe his ID card in. _But I thought said our cards wouldn't open that door. _She thought, curious. A minute later it opened, and Videl could see a bare room. Inside she thought she saw a figure looking at the door, but she couldn't be sure.

"Vegeta you wanted to see me?" Gohan asked. "Yes. If you're going to be here a day and a half like the brat told me, I might as well make use of the time." With that, Vegeta cranked the gravity up to 100X earth gravity. "We spar"

(A/N cue awesome fight scene! Yeah!)

Vegeta launched himself at Gohan, a flurry of blows being blocked by the reluctant teenage demi-saiyan. He fired up a high kick at him, then followed through with an uppercut, both of which were dodged. Gohan replied with a blurring movement of kicks, Some of which Vegeta dodged, others of which were blocked. Vegeta lunged towards Gohan before flying at insane speeds over his head and kicking him hard in the back. Gohan flew across the room before somersaulting onto his feet and firing off several punches at Vegeta's jaw. Oe of them made connection with his nose and knicked Vegeta back. Growling, Vegeta blasted off and lowered his hand at Gohan before firing off a Ki blast, which Gohan batted away. Vegeta snarled and burst into super saiyan form before plunging down onto Gohan with a raised fist. He smashed it into the boy's face. Gohan crunched into the floor before going super saiyan himself and launching himself into the sky, where a great trade of blows commenced. Vegeta dashed backwards, frustrated, before raising his hands together in a trademar Gallick gun attack, which spewed forth a great beam of purple Ki. Gohan put his hands together behind his body and yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!", the blue beam colliding with Vegeta's purple one. In a blur of movement, Gohan dashed behind Vegeta and attempted to punch him in the back, but was thrown over and had several basic Ki blasts thrown at him, all of which he dodged. There was a large bang and Vegeta looked towards the hole in the wall-no several walls, the last of which faced the Atrium where the kids were eating. _Oh crap. The woman's going to kill me. _He thought. Gohan quickly pressed the Saiyaman button on his watch as the kids stared up at the hole in the wall. Vegeta snarled "We're still sparring, brat. And that rust can will only slow you down." Gohan shrugged and launched himself at Vegeta, who kicked him through the hole in the wall. Gohan screeched to a halt in the air, and barely had time to dodge before Vegeta blasted off at him, an aura of Ki surrounding him.

On the floor, Erasa gaped. _Is that...the gold fighter?! And is he fighting... the great Saiyaman?_

Her thought process was shut off by Bulma stomping into the atrium "VEGETA!" Vegeta glanced downwards "What, woman?! I'm trying to spar!" Bulma growled "of all the time and places, why now?" "Because the brat is here! He's not up to me, but even my brat isn't as good as Go-" Vegeta was cut off by Gohan punching him in the jaw to shut him up. He growled and, ignoring Bulma's yells, threw himself back into the fight.

Videl heard Erasa scream and sprinted back to the Atrium. What a sight met her eyes. There was a whole in the wall, and suspended in the air, engaging in combat, were, apparently, Saiyaman and the Gold fighter. She stared for a second, before trying to remember which room they had apparently come from. As far as her memory knew, it was the 'GR' room.

Gohan looked down as someone yelled and his shoulders slumped. Videl was there, probably trying to yank off his helmet. In that split second, a high kick hit him in the face and sent him rocketing down to the floor below, where he lay, stunned. Vegeta smirked . _And once again the prince of all Saiya-jin proves himself infinitely superior to Kakarot's brat-wait what's that girl doing? Not checking Gohan's pulse that's for sure. She has a foot on his chest and is trying to yank off his ridiculous helmet, which the baka's clutching onto for dear life. Ah well, guess I'd best help the baka. _

However as soon as he landed, a spatula smacked his face numerous times. Bulma stood there, glaring at him furiously "WHAT. THE. HELL?!" Vegeta looked down at the spatula then up at his wife "I sparred woman. And besides-what are you doing with a spatula when you can't even cook?!"

Wrong thing to say.

Videl yanked at Gohan's helmet, while Gohan hung on to it like mad "Please, miss Videl!" he said, dropping his voice. _This is really starting to irritate me. _Gohan though. _I never asked to spar with Vegeta and now look at this mess! _Gohan had had enough. Turquoise eyes narrowed, and he burts into super saiyan 2 form before blasting back through that hole. Turning once, he gave a rather more sarcastic than necessary two-fingered salute and left. 

Bulma stormed through the house, to see Gohan walking back solemnly, no longer in either his Gi or super saiyan form. "FOR SHAME GOHAN! I thought better of you!" Gohan winced and scratched the back of his neck "Gee, sorry Bulma, but Vegeta attacked me and you know how he can be..." Bulma calmed a little before turning away. "Chi-chi **will **be informed."

Gohan walked into the miniature warzone. Videl was storming round in circles muttering "when I get my hands on that moron I'll wring his neck and pull that trash can from his head!" Gohan gulped, but hid his fear when Erasa ran over to him. "Gohan the most awesome thing just happened! I can't believe you just missed it!"

Vegeta snarled from behind him "he didn't. He was there for every minute"

Gohan sweatdropped. _Oh Dende, when I'm done with you there won't be enough to make a Kami-burger out of you..._

A/N and there we have the first chapter ladies and gents! Not sure how great it is, but read and review anyway. Thanks, and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok guys hello again and welcome to a new chapter, I don't have much to say except this: The trip to CC will likely last 5 chapters, so will near its climax by ch.3 or 4

Master Roshi: Mmm...Climax... *drools*

Oh f*** who let him in?

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I'm not Akira Toriyama so I don't own DBZ, DB, DBGT or anything else. Any original characters, however, are mine, as of such a time as they turn up.

Chapter 2: Green beans and Gohan a go go

Last time...

'Gohan walked into the miniature warzone. Videl was storming round in circles muttering "when I get my hands on that I'll wring his neck and pull that trash can from his head!" Gohan gulped but hid his fear when Erasa ran over to him "Gohan the most awesome thing just happened! I can't believe you just missed it!"

Vegeta snarled from behind him "he didn't. He was there for every minute"

Gohan sweatdropped. _Oh Dende, when I'm done with you there won't be enough left to make a Kami-burger out of you..._'

Now...

High on Kami's lookout, Dende gulped. _Aw come on what did I do?! This whole thing wasn't my idea! OK it was, but that was before you turned up at Orange Star Gohan! Hmm...maybe if I help him some he won't kill me. Yeah, that might do it._

Videl spun and looked at Vegeta "You were the gold fighter type guy who got smacked by aren't you! I could recognize that ridiculous spandex anywhere! You're the gold fighter!"

At the word 'ridiculous' Vegeta growled. "Brat, I'll have you know that I am and tougher than you could ever be!"

Videl snorted "Riiight. More body mass, certainly."

Vegeta turned red "I'll have you know that this is all muscle, BITCH!"

The room turned silent.

Videl fumed "if you had any idea who you were dealing with, you'd take that back now."

Vegeta laughed "oh yes?"

Videl glared "yes. I'm Videl Satan, daughter of the guy who saved your butt and I keep this city's streets clean of trash like you."

Vegeta stared at her for a moment and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. Seeing this, Videl smirked. Then Vegeta burst out laughing. He laughed so long and so hard that he ended up rolling around on the floor. Videl turned red until steam almost dissipated from her ears.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, BASTARD!?"

Vegeta looked at Gohan "You associate with arrogant morons like these? Does this brat even know what she's talking about?"

Gohan had his eyes closed and was inhaling deeply to calm himself down.

_Oh Dende you are so dead..._

On Kami's lookout, Dende stared wide-eyed. _Oh shit. I meant to take attention away from Gohan... But this girl's personality... Oh Kami do I just commit suicide now? wait hold on I __**am**__ Kami!_

Videl fumed then dropped into a combat stance "You think you're so tough? Prove it."

Vegeta looked at her, then smirked and dropped into a combat stance too.

Gohan sweated profusely "Guys... maybe we should stop here?" He said meekly

"KEEP OUT OF OUR BUSINESS!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Videl was about to attack him when Sharpner stepped in. "this shorty looks tough, babe. Let 'ol Sharpner handle it so your hot body's not damaged for when I fu-"

His last comment was cut short by Vegeta's fist smashing into him and knocking him out. Videl glared at Vegeta "I was going to do that!"

Vegeta snorted "forget it, I got there first."

They dropped back into combat stances and Videl charged and punched Vegeta repeatedly in the face.

To no effect.

Vegeta kicked her.

Videl doubled over and was sent flying several metres. She landed with a resounding thud and struggled back onto her feet.

Vegeta laughed "Weak brat. Just like her father. Mind you she's stronger than most. Maybe I need to beat her up a few more times before the brat gives u-"

As he said this last part, Gohan's fist went flying into Vegeta's face. "YOU ARE NOT BEATING UP MY CLASSMATES VEGETA!"

(A/N: this whole sequence about Vegeta vs Videl was perhaps a little long-winded, but I think IC. Also, in this fic, Sharpner is a little more of a nymphomaniac and a pervert than normal-but only a little)

Vegeta glared at him and wiped away blood from his nose "You'll pay for that, baka"

A scathing voice cut in "Oh no he won't. Why would you even beat up these innocent children Vegeta? Do you **want **to sleep on the couch for a month?"

Vegeta's shoulders slumped "Oh shit the onna's here." He stalked off.

Bulma smiled brightly "now that that's over, let's continue the field trip!"

The class stared at her.

"And that is how Capsule Corp beat rival companies through invention of the capsules" Bulma finished. "Ok students, fill in your sheets." Droned the teachers. Sharpner relaxed. _Doing the work is for nerds like Gohan._ Instead he began fnatsizing about Bulma Briefs. _Oooh what a body..._ As they began to leave, he made his way to the back, where Mrs. Briefs was, and hauled out his camera, then began filming her rear. He continued like this for several minutes before, with a shatter and a small explosion, his camera blew up. _What the...? It's exactly like in the tournament! What the hell?_

He gaped as a hand tapped him on the head. Looming above him was a 7'5" muscled man wearing a strange Gi. And he was green.

Sharpner screamed as he was yanked into the air by the man and dragged over to Bulma and Gohan. Gohan looked up "Piccolo!" he gasped. "Hi kid. Bulma, I thought you mihjt like to know taht this kid was perving on you and filming your behind." He dropped him in front of her and walked off with Gohan.

Bulma glared at him "young man. Do you **want **me to chuck you to my husband?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo curiously "great to see you, but why are you here?" Piccolo looked down at him "I could ask you the same. I felt your ki go up as it hasn't since Cell." Gohan blushed and scractched the back of his neck "yeah, Vegeta got me to spar with him and I kinda got a little infuriated. You know what he's like..." Piccolo looked down at him "self-control, Gohan. Self control. Yeah, I know, bu-"

"OHMYGODIT'SAMONSTER!" A girl who rounded the corner screamed. "What?" "MONSTER!" "ARGH!" several cries followed. Videl ran round and yelled "Gohan get away from that **thing**!"

No sooner had she said this when another boy-Gohan thought his name was Marcus- whipped out a semi-automatic pistol and loosed several slugs into Piccolo's head. Piccolo looked at Gohan, unperturbed "this is deteriorating quickly"

Videl stared at Marcus "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A GUN?!" she screamed. Then she stared at Gohan "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THIS MONSTER!?" Taking a deep breath, she calmed down "I'm afraid I'll have to put the three of you under custody. Marcus-Possession of an offensive weapon. Gohan, you and that thing- Danger to the public."

Piccolo stared at her then back at Gohan "who does she think she is?" Vegeta's harsh voice cut in "she's the brat of that Hercule baka who took the glory for killing Cell"

Videl stared "Baka?! TOOK THE GLORY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? MY DADDY BEAT CELL FAIR AND SQUARE!" Vegeta snorted "yeah right. More like the br-" Piccolo shoved a nearby photo in his mouth "Mmmph-mmmblrg!"

Videl glared "ok somebody tell me what's going on"

Gohan gulped "Um...sure! the short guy is Mr. Briefs, who's just unpleasant, and the tall guy is my Sensei, Piccolo, who's just different from other guys..."

_Oh Kami, do something, resolve this, otherwise things are going to get really out of hand._

Videl frowned , uncertain. Bulma sidled over to her "come on then, why don't you leave things alone. It's almost time for supper now anyway."

Videl relaxed. Bulma Briefs she could trust.

The class settled into their sleeping bags in the large room assigned for the purpose. Gohan leant against the wall, trying to be alone. However, a girl, name of Mariana, sidled over to him "Hey, Gohan, it's kind of cold. Will you keep me warm?" Gohan gulped and excused himself. On the other side of a room, another called Lucy plonked herself on his lap. "Hey there cutie. Want to share sleeping bags?" By the third corner, a girl whose name he didn't even know, began grinding her hips over a while, he got up and left the room, to sit outside. Unforunately, a third of the female population followed him.

Gohan walked through the dim corridors, trying to ignore the giggling crowd behind him. However, just as he was considering suicide, everything stopped and was quiet. Gohan frowned and turned. There was nothing to be seen. He looked around, then noticed a door open. The door to the prototypes room.

_Oh Kami no. How did they even get in there? Their cards aren't meant to have that security clearance! I best get in there and stop them from doing anything stupid._

Gohan ran over, just as the door automatically closed. He hurriedly slid his card through, but too late. The door closing had given the girls just enough time to activate the time machine. Gohan stared in horror as they faded from sight.

_Dende what did I ever do to you?..._

Three hours later

Gohan stirred as he heard the time machine coming in to the room again. He stood up and yanked open the door of the time machine.

And almost fainted.

"Gohan, look, we found another you!"

Indeed they had. For standing in front of him was Mirai Gohan, looking incredibly confused.

A/N: and there we conclude chapter two! I thought a lot of Gohan-torture fics feature Mirai Trunks coming back, but I have yet to see one which had Mirai Gohan, and as Shel Silverstein said ""If there is a book you want to read but isn`t written yet,write it". So I did. You can just imagine all the fun we'll have next chapter *evil cackles*.Read, Rate, Review! ,


	3. Stop SOPA!

Ok this is not a new chapter sorry :( It is still just as important. I don't know if you guys have or have not signed this, but it doesn't matter. Help stop SOPA! SOPA stands for stop online piracy act. In this case fanart, fanfics, fan videos etc will be deleted. This is nonsensical and a violation of freedom of speech. Fanfiction does not provoke piracy, does not invoke or inspire hate or prejudice and does not harm anyone. Please sig the petition at: http:*/* */lUHPr* Remove the *s. Many thanks, Ink Sunset 


End file.
